


I Can Make You Dance

by ArgentDeer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDeer/pseuds/ArgentDeer
Summary: Luhan couldn't dance, no matter how hard he tried. Alright, it wasn't that he didn't have the ability to, it's that he was always shy when it came to dancing in front of other people. So he's entirely baffled when the (second best) Dancing King, Oh Sehun, walks over to him and asks him the most dreaded question that he's been so adamant to avoid the entire evening at the school dance.





	I Can Make You Dance

Luhan couldn't dance, no matter how hard he tried. Alright, it wasn't that he didn't have the ability to, it's that he was always shy when it came to dancing in front of other people. There always existed that single dreaded feeling of being the laughing stock and the humility that came with that title. He figured that if he would dance, it'd be in the safety of his own room where only he was his own audience...and his own judge. He could be free to awe at his own ability or shoot himself down if the movements weren't fluid enough. His conclusion? Dancing by himself equals good. Dancing with others nearby equals bad. So he's entirely baffled when the iconic (or second best) Dancing King, Oh Sehun, walks over to him and asks him the most dreaded question that he's been so adamant to avoid the entire evening at the school dance.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

Luhan, dressed in what he felt was (arguably) the worst outfit to dance in (a tuxedo), sits at the booth with his mouth slightly agape. Him? The biggest fool in all of dancing, has a dance with the oh so graceful Sehun? The man just had to be joking. But the heart that's literally doing somersaults inside of his chest because oh my goodness Oh Sehun wants to dance with him wants to say yes. Well, that's what Luhan’s pretty much convinced himself is the case. But the sheer thought of doing a number with Oh fudging Sehun has angst and adrenaline pumping through his system. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't make a fool of himself tonight if he said…”Yes,” Luhan squeaks, “I'd love to!”

What did he just say?

There is an unmistakable and beautiful smile that graces Sehun’s lips as he extends an open palm to the shorter male. Luhan’s shaky hand slips in and the long digits enclose his hand inside. He's pulled up and dragged to the dance floor. His breath hitches when his eyes just quickly glide past all the people dancing on the large dance floor.

“Sehun…,” he just barely whispers, but that same graceful smile eases his worried mind just a bit. He was still definitely nervous, though (but who wouldn't be if they were dancing with freaking Oh Sehun).

“Don't worry, hyung,” Sehun murmurs back. He guides one of Luhan’s hands to his shoulder and holds the other. Another hand slides to the petite male’s waist. “Just follow my lead.”

The first few tries were probably Luhan’s worst when it came to doing a waltz. He's mistepped countless times, even if the damn dance wasn't that complicated. He somehow managed to land the twirl that he had to do, but he figured that it was because the most handsome man on this entire planet was guiding him. They danced until Luhan felt like the only people there was him and Sehun, and somewhere between when they started and now, he and his dance partner had closed whatever gap that was between them. His head was resting on the taller male’s shoulder as the aforementioned man had his head resting atop the fluffy orange hair that belonged to Luhan. They swayed gently together, hands still together and fingers still intertwined.

If this was heaven, Luhan really didn't want to leave.

The song ends eventually, and the crowd dissipates. Was the dance over? If so, Luhan regretfully pulls away and tilts his head back, his eyes catching Sehun’s. Something flickers in those breathtaking, chocolate-colored irises that has him breathless. He's so entranced by them that his brain goes completely blank, failing to register what was happening until a pair of lips connect with his. His eyelids drift shut and oh my god, he's kissing Sehun. His heart is beating wildly against his chest. Butterflies are fluttering through his stomach. The sudden pout that's on his lips when their lips part is too damn telling to the chuckling man before him.

“You were beautiful today, hyung,” Sehun whispers, carting a hand through the soft hair before resting his hand on Luhan’s cheek.

Words, don't fail him now. “Thank you, Sehun,” he replies, still trying to come down from his high that was euphoria. “You did amazing tonight.”

“Let's dance together again, Lulu.”

“Yeah,” Luhan sighs. He hated dancing in front of a crowd, but if that crowd had Sehun in it….A grin made its way to his lips, and his hand is unconsciously guided to the hand that's cupping his face. “I'd love that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly my first EXO fic but it's my first Hunhan fic and wow I love this ship to death. (ówò) I apologize if they seem a bit OOC. I tried to write them as accurately as possible, but it's hard not doing a cute and shy Luhan because well. He's just really cute!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the fic, and feel free to let share your thoughts and all! I'm open critique.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading! Baiii~!! (>u<)/)


End file.
